Call On Me
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: The Elders give Chris a charge, but something isn't right about this boy. When the boy calls for him can he figure out what is wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I hope you like it!

* * *

"They can't just do this to Chris," Mom said glaring at Dad, "It's not right Leo."

"He's a Whitelighter too Piper," Dad said sighing, "I'm sorry, but if they think he's ready then I think he should do it."

"I don't think so," she said crossing her arms.

"Do I get a say?" I asked softly.

Mom and Dad turned to me shocked, like they didn't remember I was standing there at all. I wasn't surprised. They had been yelling at each other since we got back from the Elders.

The Elders had told me that they thought I was ready to have a charge. Mom didn't agree and Dad thought it was the best thing for me. I didn't know if it was going to be a good idea, but I wasn't going to back down.

"I want to do this Mom," I said calmly, "I want to at least try."

"Chris," Mom said softly, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"I know Mom," I said giving her a hug, "I just want to try to help this guy."

"Okay," she said hugging me back, "Just ask your father if you need anything, okay?"

"I will," I said smiling, "So, what do you know about my charge Dad?"

"Sixteen year old boy named Jasper Sciuto," Dad said sitting on the couch, "He lives in Santa Monica and is a witch."

"Anything else?" I asked softly.

"No," he said shaking his head, "The rest is up to you."

"Okay," I said sighing, "Guess I should go meet him."

"Good luck, Hun," Mom said sitting next to Dad.

Smiling softly I took a deep breath before sensing Jasper. My whole life I had only sensed for my family. I was luckily that I was able to find him easily and orb to wherever he was.

I looked around I saw that I was standing in an empty alley. I took another deep breath and walked out of the alley onto the pier. A lot of people were walking around and I needed to find one person.

Sensing Jasper again I started to walk towards the beach. A huge pile of rocks were near the shore and a teenage boy was sitting on them. His eyes traveling from between the ocean and a notebook in his lap.

"Jasper Sciuto?" I asked catching his attention.

"Yup," Jasper said softly.

"I'm Chris Halliwell," I said smiling.

"And that means?" he asked closing his notebook.

"It means that I am your Whitelighter and a witch," I said calmly.

"Ah," he said standing up.

Jasper was almost two inches taller then me. He was wearing a black button up shirt, black slacks, and black combat boots. A rainbow messenger bag hung from his left shoulder across his chest.

His hair was a white-blonde color and had a sort of surfer look to it. His eyes were an emerald green that looked like it could look directly into someone's soul. He had a very pale skin, like he didn't really come out in the sun a lot.

"So, Whitelighter," Jasper said walking closer to me, "What is a Whitelighter anyway?"

"A Whitelighter is a guardian angel who protects good witches and future whitelighters so they can be prepared for their destiny," I said rolling my eyes.

"That sounded rehearsed," he said chuckling.

"My dad and the Elders have pounded it into my head," I said smiling, "I'm just quoting them."

"Of course," he said nodding, "So, Whitelighter, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by calling me Chris," I said shrugging.

"Alright," he said smirking, "I guess I can do that. Anything else?"

"What are your powers?" I asked as we started walking.

"I'm empathic," he said rubbing his head.

"Oh," I said calmly, "Want to go someplace quieter?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "I have to get used to it at some point in time. Anyway, I prefer having others screaming in my head then myself."

"Okay," I said confused.

"Sorry Chris," he said smiling, "I don't trust you yet. You'll just have to wait to figure out what I'm saying."

I stared at Jasper's face for a moment. The smile that he had seemed so real, but I didn't know if it was. Jasper seemed like he would be a really good actor and it would take a lot for me to figure him out.

"So how does this work?" Jasper asked turning to me, "This whole Whitelighter thing."

"Well," I said calmly, "Whenever you need some help, guidance, or just want to talk you call my name and I'll orb and help you as much as I can."

"Okay," he said nodding, "Sounds fun."

"I hope," I said smiling, "You're my first charge."

"Cool," he said softly, "I'm going home."

"Want some company?" I asked shrugging.

"No," he yelled fearfully.

"Jasper," I said worried, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said sighing, "I just hate people coming to my house. I'll call if I need anything."

"Bye," I said as he took off running.

I watched as Jasper ran down the pier and turn until he was out of sight. It confused me with how scared he looked when I said that I would come with him to his house.

Looking around I made sure that no one could see me before I orbed home. As much as I wanted to figure everything out I knew that I had to wait until Jasper opened up to me.

"Hey Chris," Wyatt said walking into the living room, "Where were you?"

"With my charge," I said calmly.

"Oh," he said nodding, "I remember my first charge."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked softly.

"Sure," he said smiling.

"What would you do if your charge was scared when you offered to go home with him to explain what was going on more?" I said looking at the stairs.

"I'd be worried mostly," he said staring at me, "Is that what yours did?"

"Yeah," I said sighing, "And I don't know why."

"Well you can't force him to tell you," he said patting my shoulder, "You just have to hope that everything is going to be alright and that he'll come to you when he's ready."

"Okay," I said going into the kitchen, "Thanks Wy."

When I was in the kitchen I took some chicken out of the freezer and stared at it. I was like Mom in the way that cooking helped me think and calmed me down. I hoped it would work now too.

Taking a few herbs from the cabinet I tried to think of a way to get Jasper to trust me. I had to do all of this quickly. Something was telling me that Jasper was in trouble and was getting hurt.

I shook my head and started to make the chicken. A container of rosemary rested in my hand and I felt better. Rosemary seemed to have a warming affect on me. The scent of it instantly calmed me.

After taking a few deep breaths I smiled and started to make the chicken. Wyatt was right I just had to calm down and wait. I hated waiting. It made my mind work twice as hard.

"You're back already," Dad said walking in the kitchen, "How did it go?"

"Alright I guess," I said shrugging, "Jasper is like Aunt Phoebe, empathic, that's the only power he told me about. He might be getting hurt or in pain some way and he's afraid to let me near his house. I'm worried, but I have to calm down and wait while earning his trust."

"At least he who you are," he said smiling, "I was just a handyman to the sisters."

"True," I said nodding.

"You'll get his trust Chris," he said going to the sink.

"I hope," I said sighing.

"Chris," he said calmly, "I think…"

I didn't hear what he said after that. My head started to pound and all I heard was screaming and screeching. I fell to my knees clutching my head while tears ran down my face.

"What's wrong?" Dad said kneeling next to me.

"Screaming," I said through gritted teeth.

"It's you're charge," he said calmly, "Take a deep breath, sense him, then go help him."

Nodding my head I tried to take a deep breath and closed my eyes. Once I got a lock on Jasper I looked at Dad and took another breath before orbing to wherever he was at.

When I got there I looked around and couldn't find Jasper anywhere though I could still sense him. I made sure no one else was around before calling his name a few times.

"I'm over here Chris," Jasper said from behind some boxes.

"Jasper," I said gapping at him, "What the hell happened to you? Who did this?"

"My mom," he said sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

"Chris," Aunt Phoebe said when I orbed to the house with Jasper, "What's going on?"

"He's hurt," I said seriously, "Wyatt!"

Wyatt ran into the room and opened his mouth to ask me what was wrong. I pointed to Jasper and moved out of the way. Wyatt kneeled before Jasper and started to heal him.

At that moment I wished that I could heal, but I hadn't been able to yet. Dad had written that it was unlocked by the power of love, but I hadn't been in love before. Although Wyatt hadn't either, but he had better control over his powers then I did.

"Icky," Jasper said shaking his head, "Who the hell are you?"

"The guy that healed you," Wyatt said rolling his eyes, "I'm Wyatt Halliwell."

"Okay," he said sitting up, "Hey Chris. What's up?"

"What's up?" I asked sarcastically, "How about the fact I found you in an alley bleeding to death?"

"Eh," he said shrugging, "Nothing new."

"Nothing new?" Aunt Phoebe said worriedly, "You mean that happens a lot?"

"Yup," he said smiling happily, "Now if you don't mind I have to get back home."

"To your mother?" I said softly, "So you can getting beaten?"

"Basically," he said standing up completely, "Peace out Chris and family."

"No," Aunt Phoebe said standing in front of him, "I can't let you go back to there."

"What choice do you have?" he asked cocking and eyebrow, "It's my home and she's my mother. Do you really want to kidnap a sixteen year old boy? I don't know if you could get away with that. No matter how powerful you all are."

"At least stay for some food," Wyatt said shrugging, "No harm there."

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes, "What food?"

"Piper is making egg rolls," Aunt Phoebe said smiling happily, "Come on you can meet her."

"I don't like meeting new people," he said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Get used to it," I said grabbing his arm and leading him to the kitchen.

Jasper pulled away from me roughly and took a swing at me. I dodged his punch only to have another one hit me directly in the chest. Losing my breathe I almost fell to the floor when another punch was landed on my jaw.

"Never touch me Halliwell," Jasper said through gritted teeth, "At least not without my say so. Got it?"

"Could have just told me," I said rubbing my jaw.

"Should have asked," he said glaring, "I'm going home."

"No," Aunt Phoebe said quickly, "Please, stay for something to eat."

"No touching," he said growling, "And if I decide to leave. I'll leave."

"Okay," she said nodding, "Let's go."

Jasper walked into the kitchen and leaned against the island. Mom looked at him in confusion, but I simply shook my head and sat down. Jasper and I stared at each other until I let out a sigh.

"Why do you want to go back home?" I asked confused.

"I think I'm going to go with the fact that it's my home," Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"And you're getting beaten," I said sighing.

"Listen," he said glaring at me, "She's my mom and I know it doesn't make sense, but you're not empathic. I can feel everything she does and I know that it sucks that she's hurting me, but she needs me."

"What about you?" I asked softly.

"I'm stronger then I look," he said laughing, "I'll be perfectly fine."

"You were bleeding and passed out," I said standing up, "Jasper…"

"Chris," he said standing up, "I get you're worried, but she's all I have now. I won't leave her."

"At least come here when things are bad," I said staring at him.

"Alright," he said nodding, "Can we drop this now?"

"I like that plan," Mom said talking for the first time, "Hello. I'm Chris and Wyatt's mother Piper."

"I'm Jasper," he said waving, "It smells awesome in here."

"Thank you," she said smiling, "Why don't you and Chris go get me some more herbs?"

"Yeah," I said standing up, "Just give us a list and we'll get them."

Mom handed me a piece of paper and went back to cooking. I turned to Jasper who smirked and walked out of the kitchen to the front door. I shook my head and followed him.

Jasper and I started to walk to the store I knew would have what was on the list. I kept looking at Jasper and wondering what was going on through his head. He was keeping to himself completely and standing far away from me.

I stepped closer to him hoping that I could start a conversation in private with him. Every time I moved closer to him though he would move away. He was keeping me at arms length, literally.

"Come on Jasper," I said softly, "I just want to talk."

"I don't," Jasper said smiling fakely, "Anyway, your anger and sadness is giving me a headache."

"I'm not angry," I said rolling my eyes.

"Please," he said laughing, "You're angry at me because I won't let you near me and you're angry because you're lying."

"What about I lying about?" I asked glaring.

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked pinning me against a wall.

When my back hit the wall I let out a gasp. My eyes locked with Jasper's and I saw them dancing. Being this close to him I saw that they were a deeper green than I thought before.

"Tell me," Jasper whispered moving closer.

Looking at him I realized what he was talking about. Jasper was amazingly good looking. I tried my hardest to ignore the fact that I was attracted to him or any guy for a long time.

Before I could think I had grabbed the back of Jasper's head and was smashing his lips into mine. Jasper pushed me further into the wall until his body was completely flushed against mine.

"Tell me," Jasper repeated pulling away.

"I like guys," I said staring into his eyes.

"How long?" he asked running a hand through my hair.

"A few years," I said shrugging, "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "I just didn't want to admit it to myself or anyone else."

"Well," he said pulling away fully, "Now I know. Got a problem with that?"

"No," I said wanting to reach for him.

"Good," he said turning to walk into the store, "Are you coming?"

I nodded my head slowly and followed him into the store. A small smirk played on his lips as we walked around the store. We walked around for awhile before Jasper turned to me.

My breathing started to pick up while hope coursed through me. Jasper looked at me in confusion before taking the list out of my hand and going back to shopping. I sighed sadly when he turned away.

Jasper was the second person to ever kiss me and he was the first that I actually felt something for. I hated that the only thing that I could think of was that Jasper had used me in a way.

"Did you bring money?" Jasper said softly.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Well," he said slipping some bottles into his bag, "We do it my way then."

"No," I said quickly, "I'll just orb home and get some money."

"Sounds like a pain," he said closing his bag and walking towards the door.

"Jasper," I said sighing, "Please, just let me go get some money."

Jasper shook his head calmly and started to pull the bottles out of his bag. He glared at me softly and waved his hand so I would go get the money. I smiled happily and kissed his cheek before leaving so I could orb.

Once I had orbed to the manor I leaned against the wall in the dining room. Mom and Uncle Coop stared at me in confusion, but I just shook my head. I don't know what came over me that caused me to kiss his cheek and I didn't want to think about it yet.

"I need money for the things you wanted," I said softly.

"Oh," Mom said handing me some money, "Here you go. Where's Jasper?"

"Hopefully not stealing things from that shop," I muttered before orbing back to the store.

I took a deep breath before walking into the store. Walking around the store I looked around for Jasper but couldn't find him. I let out another sigh and shook my head in disappointment.

"Missing me?" Jasper whispered into my ear from behind.

The shiver that ran down my spine at his voice drove me into confusion. I didn't know why I was reacting so much to him and I wasn't sure whether I liked it yet or not. I didn't want him to know though.

"I thought you left," I said honestly.

"Nope," Jasper said turning me towards him, "Wanted to be around you again."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"So Chris," Jasper said as we walked to the manor, "You're whole family is witches?"

"Basically," I said nodding, "My mom and my aunts are witches, although my Aunt Paige is also a Whitelighter. My Dad was a Whitelighter, an Elder, and an Avatar. My Uncle Coop is a cupid. And of course my brother and my cousins."

"Oh," he said softly, "So you were raised around it."

"Yeah," I said smiling, "What about you?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "My mom doesn't know anything about magic."

"What about your dad?" I asked curiously.

"He's dead," he said sighing, "I wasn't born when he died."

"I'm sorry," I said honestly.

"Nothing I can do about it," he said shrugging, "Though if he did have powers it might have been nice having him tell me that I wasn't going insane when I started to have emotions yelling in my head."

"My Aunt Phoebe is empathic too," I said opening the door to the manor.

"Yeah," he said yawning, "I know. I could tell."

"Are you alright?" I asked when he leaned against the wall.

"Dizzy," he said calmly.

"Sit down," I said going to help him.

"No touching," he said moving away from me.

"Come on," I said rolling my eyes, "You can barely stand, anyway, we've kissed. Don't you think I can handle walking you to my couch?"

"No one can resist me," he said smirking.

"I'm taking you to the couch," I said firmly, "Not my bed."

"Promise to take me there next?" he said with a wink.

My eyes widened and I gapped at him. I knew that we were doing this small flirt thing, but I didn't expect him to be so direct. Looking into his eyes I saw a mixture of emotions, none of which I could point out.

The lust and want that was rushing through me at that statement though I knew he could feel. Jasper stared at me a second longer before kissing me again. This time I realized what was going on and pulled away.

"You want it Chris," Jasper said softly, "You want me to do that."

"Only if you want to too," I said honestly, "And I don't think you know what you want."

"You're right," he said pulling away and opening the front door, "I don't know what I want anymore."

I wanted to stop him and have him come inside, but I knew that it was better if he left now. As much as I hated the idea that he was probably going home to his abusive mother I felt that it would be worse here.

The door slammed behind him and I shook my head in confusion. We were having a good time together and I had to go and ruin that. Though I guess it wasn't my fault. I couldn't help what I felt for him.

He was the one that brought it up in the first place. I didn't want anyone to know, but he started in and kissed me. I couldn't lie to someone who could feel exactly what I was feeling.

"Chris," Mom said walking out of the kitchen, "Where's Jasper?"

"He went home," I said almost numbly, "I'm going up to my room for awhile."

"Are you alright Hun?" she asked moving closer to me.

"Yeah," I said brushing her off, "I just need to think."

"Alright," she said nodding, "Just call if you need anything."

"Thanks Mom," I said handing her the bag.

I walked upstairs and into my room though I could feel my mom's eyes trained on me the whole time. I knew that she was worried, but I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't want to tell her anything yet.

Lying to my family was the thing that I hated the most and I did whatever I could to make sure I didn't have to lie. This was different though. No matter how much I knew they would still love me, I didn't know if I could risk it.

When I got to my room I locked the door and flopped onto my bed. My head was starting to pound with the starts of a massive headache and I wanted to stop it before it could really start.

I took some medicine out of a dresser drawer and poured out two small pills. Taking medicine was not my favorite thing to do, but I wanted to be ready incase Jasper called me.

Jasper. I had just met the boy and he was already under my skin. I didn't know how good that was though. One second he was making my skin itch for his touch and the next I was wanting nothing more then to punch him.

Dry swallowing the pills I went to my closet and sat down before closing the door. Somehow the quiet darkness of the closet made me feel better. I would often hide here when things were just getting to be too much.

Now here I was sitting here over some boy I barely knew. I shook my head in anger, but didn't get out. Maybe now wasn't the right time to have my pride get in the way.

'Chris,' I heard in my head, 'It's nothing major. I just…I can't stop thinking about you.'

I gasped when I realized that it was Jasper. Jasper was thinking about me too and he was calling for me. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face as I sensed for him and orbed.

When I looked around to the place I had orbed I saw that it was a small bedroom. Jasper was sitting on a bed that took up most of the room while papers where spread out all over the room.

"Chris," Jasper said shocked, "I didn't think you would come."

"You sounded like you could use someone to talk to," I said motioning to the bed, "Can I sit?"

"Sure," he said moving a drawing.

I sat down across from him and stared. Jasper looked pale and disoriented at the moment and it made me worry. He wasn't the kind of guy that would tell me if something was wrong.

"How sad is it that you're the first friend I've ever had?" Jasper asked in a whisper.

I wanted to say something to make him feel better but nothing was coming into my mind. Jasper looked up at me and shook his head. His arms wrapped tightly around his legs while his head rested on his knees.

"Jasper," I said moving closer to him.

"I love my mom," Jasper said softly, "But I can't handle her sometimes. There are times when she's herself. Laughing and playing card games with me. The next moment she's ramming my head into the table."

"She's sick," I said in a whisper.

"Schizophrenic, he said nodding, "I try my hardest to make sure she takes her medication, but she doesn't sometimes."

"She needs to be someplace where they can take care of her," I said calmly.

"I know," he said tears filling his eyes, "But I don't have a place to go."

"Come with me," I said offering my hand to him.

Jasper stared at my hand before shakily taking it. I squeezed his hand softly before orbing to my bedroom. The grip on my hand tightened and I felt a huge spike of fear ripe through me.

Turning to Jasper I stared into his eyes and only saw fear. Fear was the only emotion that I could see and that scared me more then I thought it would. I wanted to take care of Jasper and it was more then just him being my charge.

"I'm going to tell my mom that you're up here," I said moving to get up.

"Please," Jasper said gripping my hand tighter, "Don't leave me. I can't be alone. Not anymore."

"Come with me then," I said pulling him up, "We'll tell them together."

"Okay," he said nodding.

We walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. Mom and Dad were doing paperwork at the dining room table. No one else was around so I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Chris," Mom said surprised, "And Jasper."

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Mom, can Jasper stay here for awhile?"

"What's going on?" Dad asked confused.

"His mom is sick," I said looking at him.

"What kind of sick?" Mom asked slowly.

"The kind where if she doesn't get the right help it could hurt everyone," I said honestly.

"Okay," Dad said smiling, "You and Jasper can share your room until we can figure everything out."

"Thanks Dad," I said smiling back.

Jasper nodded his head in agreement before placing a hand to his temple. I sighed softly and started to lead him up to my room. I stopped on the staircase and tried to clear my mind before turning back to my parents.

"Can you call Aunt Phoebe?" I asked softly.

"Sure," Mom said nodding, "I'll send her up when she's here, but why do you need her here?"

"I figured the best person to talk to Jasper about his powers is Aunt Phoebe," I said shrugging, "Might help him get over the headaches."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Chris," Aunt Phoebe said knocking on the door, "Let me in."

I looked at Jasper for a second before letting go of his hand and going to the door. Once the door was open I went back to sitting next to Jasper and took his hand again. Jasper smiled sadly at me again.

"Hello again Jasper," Aunt Phoebe said smiling, "I'm Phoebe."

Jasper waved his hand slowly but refused to look at her. Aunt Phoebe stared at him sadly before going and kneeling in front of him like she would do to a child. I guess she saw what I saw in him.

"Oh Sweetie," Aunt Phoebe said sadly, "It's okay. I know it's hard having this power and I can feel so much pain coming off of you. Will you tell me the rest of the story?"

I smiled when I realized that Aunt Phoebe was doing the same thing she did when I was a kid. Every time something was wrong Aunt Phoebe could get me to talk. She could get anyone to talk.

Jasper stared at Aunt Phoebe before he started to tell her everything about his mother. He looked so sad about the whole thing, but also distant. It was like he was telling a story.

He told her that when he was six years old his mother went off her meds completely. She blamed Jasper for everything that happened with his father even though it was just an accident.

After awhile he started to believe it himself, but he refused to leave his mother. He got used to being beaten and then his powers started in. They started when he was fourteen.

For the longest time he thought he was crazy. He thought he was becoming like his mother and he hid away from the world. Then he finally realized that it was a punishment for what he did.

"Honey," Aunt Phoebe said opening her arms and pulling him into a hug.

Jasper stiffened in her arms before slumping and crying into her shoulders. Aunt Phoebe rubbed his back and made shushing noises as she rocked him. I stared at them and wondered how the boy I had met had hidden this.

I knew that he had it bad, I wouldn't have been called if he didn't, but I couldn't believe it was like this. Jasper seemed to be a totally different person. It was amazing how good his mask was.

Aunt Phoebe kept rocking him until Jasper's arms loosened. She looked up at me and motioned for me to move before situating him under the blankets. Once he looked comfortable she turned to me.

"Thanks," I said in a whisper.

"No worries," Aunt Phoebe said smiling, "When he wakes up get him a chamomile tea."

"Got it," I said nodding.

With a hug Aunt Phoebe left my room. I looked at Jasper and sighed softly. I wished that I had known Jasper when he was younger so I would have been able to save him from all of the pain.

"I'll protect you now," I said to Jasper's sleeping form.

I conjured another bed next to mine and slipped into it. As much as I was hoping I could take a shower and change I didn't want to leave Jasper alone if I knew that I didn't have to.

Somehow during those thoughts I fell asleep. When I woke up I felt a hand on mine. I looked at the hand and followed the arm up until I saw Jasper's face. Jasper looked like he had just woken up himself also.

"Sorry," Jasper said pulling away.

"No," I said shaking my head, "It's alright."

"Okay," he said smiling shyly.

"I'm going to get us some tea," I said standing up.

"Yeah," he said yawning.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make some breakfast too?" I said going to the door.

"I don't have any clothes," he said softly.

"Borrow some of mine," I said smiling, "The bathroom is right there."

Jasper nodded his head and I left the room. I went down into the kitchen and saw that no one was there. Looking at the calendar that was one the fridge I saw that no one was going to be home today.

As I started to make food I thought about everything that was going on. Jasper was under my skin by now and I didn't know if I could leave him alone after this. I wanted to protect him and I didn't understand.

"Well hello Chris," someone said from behind me.

Turning around startled I saw Grams standing in front of the island with a smile on her face. I smiled myself and shook my head while wondering how she got here. I was glad she was here though.

"Hey Grams," I said sighing.

"What's wrong?" Grams asked slowly, "Does this have something to do with that boy that was in your room?"

"Yeah," I said blushing.

"You have a crush on him," she said smirking.

"Maybe," I said shrugging, "Honestly, it's really confusing. He really gets under my skin and I don't even know him."

"Then get to know him," she said before leaving.

I sighed to myself. Grams was right. I jus had to get to know him. Since he was going to be living with us it would be easy. At least I hoped. Jasper was either very distant or clinging onto me.

It wasn't that I minded. I was just worried about what was going on in his mind. I didn't want him to end up breaking down when I was right there to help him. He needed to know though.

"Chris," Jasper said softly.

I looked over at Jasper and saw him biting his lip and looking down at his clothing. Nodding my head I smiled happily and walked closer to him. His eyes widened when I came closer to him and he stepped backwards.

"Jasper," I said calmly, "I get that you don't know me, but you have to trust me."

He stared at me for a moment before sighing and moving closer to me. I smiled happily at him before grabbing a cup and pouring some tea for him. He took the cup from me and nodded his head.

"Told you that you couldn't resist me," Jasper said smirking at me again.

"Shut up," I said rolling my eyes.

Jasper laughed quietly to himself and took a drink of his tea. I shook my head and decided that this was the perfect time to start to get to know Jasper. Us being alone would hopefully set his mind at ease.

"So," I said calmly, "Tell me about you."

"You know about my mom and dad already," Jasper said sighing.

"I don't care about them," I said honestly, "I want to you about you."

He stared at me in confusion, but started to talk about himself. I ended up finding out about a few of his favorite things. The fact he loved the color silver and tried to collect anything with a rainbow on it.

During the whole conversation I could see the mask that he wore slipping. We ended up sitting there for awhile drinking our tea. I didn't know what time it was until I heard the door open.

I looked at Jasper as both of us got up to see who it was. We walked through the dining room and into the living room. Wyatt sat on the couch pulling books out of his bag.

"At the library again?" I asked shaking my head.

"Well," Wyatt said turning to me, "It takes a lot to become a doctor."

"I wouldn't know," I said smirking.

"Yeah," he said rolling his eyes, "Hey Jasper."

"Hey," Jasper said waving slightly.

"I hear you're going to be staying here for awhile," Wyatt said slowly.

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"What are you getting at?" I asked glaring.

"Just that I now have someone to help me pick on you," Wyatt said smiling happily.

"Sorry Wyatt," Jasper said playfully, "Kit is mine."

"Kit?" I asked confused.

"Yeah," he said nodding, "I've decided that I'm going to call you Kit."

"Do I get a say in this?" I said sighing.

"Not a chance," he said before kissing my lips and walking away.

My eyes widened when Jasper did that. I didn't know what he thought was going on between us, but I didn't want to question it. I liked having him by me too much to even think about it.

"Chris," Wyatt said shocked.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to him.

"He just kissed you," he said confused.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "He did."

"Are you gay?" he asked slowly.

"I think so," I said nodding.

"Finally," he said laughing, "I was waiting for you to tell me."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes, "At least he knows about magic."


End file.
